


I Wasn't Speeding, Officer

by PiscesDragon



Series: A Series Of Shorts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Red Corvette, SHEITH - Freeform, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesDragon/pseuds/PiscesDragon
Summary: Keith gets pulled over, but it's not for speeding:“Excuse me, sir,” a very deep voice with a slight southern drawl greeted him as a shadow fell over him. “I’m going to need you to step out of the car, please.”“I swear to Christ, I wasn’t speeding,” Keith explained, handing out his identification. His eyes remained fixed on the steering wheel, focused on breathing through his nose. His husband wouldn’t be impressed if he lost his cool with a police officer.“I know,” the officer said, his voice shifting as Keith watched the shadow waver along his dashboard, “but it’s illegal to look that good.”





	I Wasn't Speeding, Officer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thequeenwhowaited](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenwhowaited/gifts).

> I get a lot of my inspiration for stories from Twitter -- and this little fic was inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/thephrasequeen/status/1152979222408810496?s=12) that formed a brain-worm I just couldn't get out of my head!
> 
> (No beta reader for this one, so please forgive any errors)

Red lights suddenly flashing in his rear-view mirror jerked Keith out of his inner musings on his way home from work.

_ Damn it. _ He really didn’t need this today.

It was bad enough his co-worker, Lance, had completely dropped the ball on the project they were supposed to finish today. Then their boss had pulled them both into her office to berate them for their failure — even though the parts Keith was responsible for had already been finished and submitted. Somehow it was _ still _ his fault Lance sucked, just because Keith was the one assigned as the lead.

And after all of that, now he’s getting pulled over. Probably just because the car happened to _ look _ fast. He hadn’t been paying a lot of attention, but Keith knew he wasn’t speeding. THAT he definitely focused on, if only because one more speeding ticket meant a required court appearance.

He loved his car, but Red often got him in trouble.

_ Case in point, _ he thought, frowning as he slowed his shiny Corvette to pull over onto the shoulder of the road. 

Keith glanced at his watch, checking the date. Damn it. End of the month. Probably some new asshole trying to make his numbers look good. He knew how this went, and his vehicle was an unfortunately easy target.

He rolled down his window, license and registration already in hand, as he took a few deep breaths to get his temper under control. He could hear the crunch of gravel as the officer stepped closer to his car door, but Keith refused to look up. The look on the smug officer’s face was just going to piss him off further.

“Excuse me, sir,” a very deep voice with a slight southern drawl greeted him as a shadow fell over him. “I’m going to need you to step out of the car, please.”

“I swear to Christ I wasn’t speeding,” Keith explained, handing out his identification. His eyes remained fixed on the steering wheel, focused on breathing through his nose. His husband wouldn’t be impressed if he lost his cool with a police officer.

“Are you sure about that?” the officer asked, his voice sounding snide to Keith’s ears. “That’s a pretty fast car.”

“Just because it CAN go fast doesn’t mean it was,” Keith explained through his teeth, squeezing his eyes closed for a second and praying for patience.

“I know,” the officer said, his voice shifting as Keith watched the shadow waver along his dashboard, “but it’s illegal to look that good.”

“Goddammit, Shiro!” Keith shouted as his head whipped sideways to glare out the window. “I’m divorcing your ass.”

The sparkling grin and deep laugh that greeted his outburst caused Keith’s frown to fade almost immediately. He couldn’t see his husband’s eyes behind the dark aviator sunglasses he wore while on patrol, but he knew from experience his grey eyes were squinted with humor, creating happy wrinkles to each side like starbursts. Keith took the opportunity to enjoy the way Shiro’s uniform stretched across his chest, the way his large hand fiddled with his ticket pad. Of course, he saw his husband like this every day when he came home from work, but there was just something about seeing him on the job, in his element, that _ did something _ for Keith.

“Now, baby,” Shiro replied, leaning down toward the window where his metal hand rested. “If you did that, who would get you out of speeding tickets?”

“I wasn’t speeding,” Keith huffed with an irritated frown.

“This time,” Shiro said slyly.

In hindsight, marrying a man that he’d met while getting pulled over for driving too fast on his old motorcycle was not the best choice. He was literally never going to live it down. And he really missed that bike.

Shiro would only agree to marry him if he got rid of it, citing a preference for not having to scrape his husband off the asphalt or some crap. It had felt like a trade up at the time, but every once in a while Shiro pulled a stunt that made him rethink his choices.

“You’re an asshole, you know that?” Keith said with a look devoid of humor.

Shiro’s smile dimmed just a touch. “That sounds like harassment. I’d hate to have to take you in.”

“Last I checked, you like to take me in,” Keith said with a smirk firmly planted on his face. He could see the hint of red spreading across his husband’s cheeks just beneath his sunglasses.

“Why don’t you just step out of the vehicle, baby,” Shiro said, taking off his glasses and leaning farther down into Keith’s window. “We’ll see what we can do about keeping you out of trouble.”

“Do you flirt like this with every guy you pull over?” Keith asked. It was obvious Shiro wasn’t going to drop the game, and Keith knew from experience it was easier to just go along. Besides, Shiro’s good mood was infectious when he was playful like this, and he _ always _ made it extremely enjoyable when Keith played along.

“If you knew how hot you looked in that car, you wouldn’t blame me,” Shiro said, giving him the sexy crooked smile Keith knew meant pleasurable times were ahead.

“Tell you what, officer,” Keith said, leaning over into the window with hooded eyes. Shiro could clearly read his intent, and excitement sparkled in his eyes. His face was close enough Keith could feel his warm breath on his cheek, but he resisted the urge to close the remaining inches and meet those tempting pink lips with his own. “Why don’t you chase me home with your lights on, and I’ll let you use your handcuffs when you catch me?”

His husband’s hand gripped the window ledge tighter and he blew out a breath, groaning, “_ God_, Keith.”

Having looked at his watch earlier, Keith knew it was the end of Shiro’s shift. There was nothing stopping him from following through on the request other than his boy scout propensity for never misusing the power of his job. Keith took a peek down from the flush on Shiro’s face to the telltale bump in his pants and knew he was fighting the urge to give in.

“You don’t want to?” Keith asked, utilizing the coquettish pout he knew Shiro couldn’t resist. “Don’t want to chase me through the desert and then pin me to the bed? Lock me up to the headboard so I can’t do anything but let you take what you want?”

So he may have batted his dark lashes a bit. Sue him.

It was worth it to hear the roughness in Shiro’s voice when he replied with purposeful control, “Your head start is the time it takes me to get back to my car. If we come across anyone else on the road, you slow down. If you don’t, I promise I _ will _ punish you when we get home.”

His husband’s firm voice, gone deeper, dark, and filled with challenge, lit up every tired and stressed corner of Keith’s brain with a newfound purpose. And if he hadn’t already been half turned on by the desire burning in Shiro’s eyes, the prospect of being able to open up Red’s engine on the generally deserted road toward their home and really let her go definitely filled in the gaps. Excitement buzzed through him on multiple levels as he nodded his agreement to Shiro, watching his husband’s eyes shine.

A moment passed where they stared at each other in unspoken communication, the love and trust they had for each other clear in their gaze, before Shiro stepped back away from the vehicle. By the time he’d taken two steps, Keith had started up the cherry red sports car, thrown it into drive, and was probably hitting Shiro with gravel as his tires spun with the gun of the engine. In his rear-view mirror, Keith could see Shiro’s large frame running to the police car and the red lights coming back to life.

With the gas pedal to the floor, Keith was already too far away to be able to hear the siren he knew was wailing behind him.

Adrenaline pulsed through his body as he sped down the deserted road, already thinking about exactly where in the house he would let Shiro “catch” him. His day may have been hell, but his night was about to get a whole lot better.

He was _really_ looking forward to those handcuffs… 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me going! Please click if you liked it!


End file.
